SuperWhoLock The Princes of Hell
by ThelastConsultingTimelord
Summary: SuperWhoLock multi chapter story. INCOMPLETE. Major work in progress so reviews welcome!
1. The First Doctor

Hell's Princes:

A SuperWhoLock Fan Fiction

By: thelastconsultingtimelord

I The First Doctor

The air was cold. Dean blew on his hands and rubbed them together to warm them up, knowing that it would do no good. It was twenty degrees below zero and dropping. Dean looked around to make sure no one was around before calling out; "Come on Cas. We need you!" for the fiftieth time, his voice was hoarse from yelling into the empty air. "Son of a bitch." Dean turned back to get into the Impala. He sat in the driver's seat and turned around and looked at the figure curled up in the back seat. Out of options he tried Castiel's old cell phone number in hopes that by some crazy miracle it would actually work. The phone rang a couple times before going to voice message. He heard Cas's confused voice on the other side before the phone beeped and Dean hung up. "Awesome." He threw the phone on the passenger seat and leaned back and closed his eyes. Right before he was about to fall asleep he heard the figure in the back seat stir. Dean's eyes flashed open and he whipped his head around to see the man in the back seat try to sit up. "No you don't." Dean jumped out of his seat and opened the back door and gently pushed the man back down. "We don't know how bad your concussion is if you get up to fast you could die. My brother Sam is gonna be back soon and we'll get you some help."

The man didn't bother fighting, after lying back down he asked; "What, what's going on? Where am I?"

Dean furrowed his brow. "You really don't remember huh?" The man looked at Dean confused. Dean continued, "Well, you were possessed. By a demon."

This shot the man right up. "What!? No, no I was not! That is absolutely ridiculous."

"Please man stay down you hit your head really hard. I'm surprised you're not unconscious." This time though he fought and he fought hard. The man punched Dean in the face knocking him down to the ground.

"Fuck." Dean wiped the blood from his chin and spit onto the pavement. He looked up at the man standing over him ready to attack.

"Now," the man said glaring down at Dean, "You are going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Okay man relax." Very cautiously Dean got up. Hands in the air, not breaking eye contact with the man. "Listen, my name is Dean Winchester. My brother Sam and I are hunters." That was when Sam join them, his face full of concern when he notice that the man was standing upright.

"Hunters?" He laughed looking at Sam and Dean, they did fit the stereotype; rugged, tanned skin, scars and bruises covering their bodies, not to mention the plaid and leather. "Alright. I'm guessing you don't just hunt deer."

Sam and Dean shared a look and Sam stepped closer to the man. "No, we aren't your regular hunters."

"And I can assume this has something to do with the demon?"

"Well, yah, a little bit. Do you remember anything, anything at all?" Sam leant up against the back of the black Impala, watching the man very carefully, worried that any moment he would fall to the ground in some sort of seizure.

"I remember that my name is John Watson, I just recently returned from being a doctor in the British Army in Afghanistan, and that I am living in a small flat in London, by myself. That's all I remember, I don't even know where I am." The man, or John as he called himself, seemed to know quite a bit about himself. Sam and Dean assumed that John was only missing a few days maybe a week of memory, little did they know how much John truly could not remember.

"Well that's not too bad, right? You're probably just missing some minor details no big deal. I'm sure when Cas comes around he can patch you back up in no time." Dean looked around concerned. "If only we actually knew where that son of a bitch is." Sam and Dean hadn't seen Cas in almost three weeks. And Dean was starting to worry. Cas almost always replied right away and if he didn't he had a very good reason for it, most of the time, and told them right away. This was different, way different. The last time Cas ignored them he was working with Crowley before taking over heaven and calling himself the new god. This wasn't a good sign. Dean tried not to think about it but it always crossed his mind.

"Is Cas a hunter too?" John's question broke Dean's train of thought and stumbled a little to answer.

"He's a… well you see…. Yes. Kind of. He doesn't stay with us all the time. Most of the time. Well he's and angel." After getting a strange look from Sam because of his dysfunctional sentence he continued. "You see there aren't just demons. There are other kinds of supernatural creature. Angels being one of them." Feeling confident that his explanation made sense this time Dean waited for John's reaction.

"Huh, alright then." That was it. That was all he said. Sam and Dean were more thrown off by this answer than John was by Dean's.

"Wait, that's it?" Sam bent down a little to make better eye contact with the man. The height difference was astronomical. "No, screaming, running? No 'you are completely insane!'?" John shook his head and leant against the car.

"No not really. I mean what else am I to say? I wake up in the United States of all places! Two men tell me that I have been possessed by a demon. Two men mind you who could certainly kill me judging by your appearances. Why would I fight you on it?" The Winchesters looked at each other. They knew what John meant. Sam being the size of a burly moose, with long brown locks going down to his shoulders. Come to think of it he sort of looked like the friendly giant, he of course seemed kind but had a darkness to him that told people not to get to close unless you want to lose an arm. Dean on the other hand was lacking what Sam had both in personality and stature. He was about a foot shorter than Sam and the glint in his eyes told stories of things in his past that could make even the Rippers toes curl. Not going to argue with John on his easy acceptance of the situation Sam and Dean decided it was best to take him with them back to their hotel in order to keep him safe, but first Sam suggested that it would be a good an idea to take John to the hospital to make sure he is perfectly okay. Unfortunately john wasn't too keen on that idea. "I am a doctor! I think I can tell whether or not I have a concussion. And I do not. There is no need to take me to a hospital." Eventually after twenty minutes of arguing Sam and Dean gave up. If he was able to stand up, fight Dean, and argue as much as he had been then he probably didn't have a concussion. John and the Winchesters got into the charcoal black sixty-seven Chevy Impala and started to drive.

After a few minutes of awkward silence John began asking questions. The questions consisted of ones about the demons and monsters Sam and Dean had hunted, a few about Cas, and a couple about angels in general. Nothing the brothers said really seemed to throw John off guard he responded every answer with a dignified "Hmm" or another question. Eventually he started asking about what happened to him.

As Dean drove Sam went into a detailed recollection of what happened to John. According to Sam had been possessed by a demon called Mammon for five months. Mammon was what the Winchesters called a prince of hell. There were six princes in total, each of these princes possessed a certain taste for a deadly sin. Mammon preferred greed and so when Sam and Dean finally caught up to him he owned half of Los Angeles and was sitting in a gold chair while some of the richest people in the U.S were feeding him peeled grapes. Needless to say it was a very interesting situation. In any regular position the brothers would have fought their way through and stabbed Mammon with Ruby's knife and have it be done, but this obviously wasn't regular. Mammon could not be killed that easily so Sam and Dean had to come up with a way to stop Mammon kill the demons and save the innocent.


	2. Mammon's Fall

**II** Mammon's Fall

FLASHBACK:

_ "Alright, what do we do?" Sam asked leaning up against the cold brick wall of the Los Angeles City Hall. The room main room was packed full of people and demons. Neither Sam nor Dean could tell the difference. "It's not like we can just spray each person individually to see if they're possessed." Sam added exasperated by the slim changes that were laid before them. _

_ "No we can't do that…" Dean agreed, he put his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the wall. Within the same millisecond he shot right back up again with a smile on his face. "But maybe we can get them all at the same time." Sam looked confused as Dean pulled out a rosary from his pocket and looked at the door that had a small white sign with gold print that spelt out; Basement. Silently nodding to Dean, Sam very quietly opened the door and they walked down the stairs. Where they found the controls for the water system. Specifically the one for the emergency fire sprinkler. Saying a quick Latin incantation and dropping the rosary into the main water pipe Dean blessed the water and they returned upstairs. Once they reached the main level again Sam and Dean parted ways; Dean staying where he was and Sam going off somewhere else. Dean waited another five minutes before jumping amidst the people. _

_ "HEY!" he yelled into the large room. Even though there was a significant amount of people in the room Dean's voice was still able to echo throughout the vast brick and marble hall. With his yell the room went silent. Every face turned to look upon Dean, some with confusion and fear, some with anger. Some people, who Dean assumed were demons, started towards him in an attempt to attack but a voice called them off and they immediately ceased. _

_ "Now my friends is that really how we are to treat out new guest?" A short British man got up from his thrown on the balcony in the front of the room and began to walk towards Dean. "Especially one of such great importance." _

_ "Importance?" Dean scoffed, "Most demons think I'm that important. They act like I'm more of a pain in the ass." _

_ This made the man laugh; "Well yes, I can see why they would think that. Always foiling their plans, killing them. Yes it would get on my nerves too… if any of that were possible." _

_ "So you think you can't die? Well you're definitely not the first demon to think so." Dean smirked as he slowly inched his way to the opposite side of the room. "Some of them were hard to gank, but trust me when I say there is no way in hell any of them are gonna crawl back from where we sent them." _

_ The man casually leant against the balcony; "And I am very sure of that Dean. But let me be frank with you when I tell you that you have never met anything like me. Lucifer himself was not nearly as powerful as me." The man picked up a glass of champagne that Donald Trump was holding and took a sip. "Mmm, but you don't know who I am do you?" _

_ "Of course I do. I don't hunt things I can't name first." By this time Dean had reached the other end of the room and had found the little red switch on the wall and was making his way to it. _

_ "Right, right of course." The man took another small sip of his champagne and continued; "So you know that my name is Mammon, I am a prince of hell, and I have five other brothers whom you have had no luck in finding of course." Mammon walked slowly down the steps closer to Dean tossing pealed grapes into his mouth as he went. "So I can assume you know how to kill me then, yes?" the question was asked teasingly for Mammon knew that Dean had no idea how to kill him, for good. The one thing Mammon did not know was that through all the lore that Sam and Dean had searched through they found a way to send Mammon away. Far away. _

_In a small book in a shady old library of an old professor of demonology in Connecticut the brothers found how to banish the princes of hell, and any demons around them, to purgatory, for ten thousand years. By the time they escaped another hunter would be there to get them and hopefully they would know how to kill them but it the mean time this would work fine. _

_"Sure I may not know how to kill you for good, so I guess this will have to work." Dean broke the class with his elbow and pulled the fire alarm. Holy water spurted out of the sprinklers leaving every demon in the building to scream in agony. "SAM!" Dean yelled into the air. When he did a voice came over the P.A system. *** As Sam chanted the incantation the screams got louder. Hundreds of head began to shake as the word forced the demons out of their meat suits. But one scream was the loudest of all. _

_"NOO!" Mammon's blood curdling scream shot across the vast marble room. "Were did you find that?!" This only made Dean laugh, not bothering to give a response he sat down and watched as one by one each demon left the bodies. Eventually every last one was on the floor unconscious. All but one. Mammon fought the hardest. Refusing to leave. "Don't think that you get away with this so easily." He threaten blood and spit drooling from his mouth. The vessel couldn't take the demon much longer, and if Mammon continued to fight the man was going to die. "Once my brothers find out about my being where about they will find you and send you to me where I will deal with you personally. You worthless mud monkey!" With that Mammon fell to the ground body spasming. "Well if I can do anything I'll make sure this meat suit doesn't make it." With the last strength that Mammon had he threw himself off the last several steps onto the cold marble ground. As Sam spoke the last few words of the incantation Mammon flew out the man's unconscious body in a spiral of black smoke and sunk into the floor straight to purgatory. _

_Once Mammon was gone Dean ran over to the near lifeless body. "Sam!" he called out not quite sure what to do with the body. Sam ran up behind in and kneeled over the man._

_Sam picked up the man's wrist then placed two figures on his neck; "He's not dead, just unconscious." Dean nodded, still unsure what to do next. The brothers were neck deep in unconscious bodies. Deciding finally to call the cops and saying there was a gas leak the Winchesters backed up all evidence of supernatural activity and prepare themselves to leave. They decided it would be better to bring Mammon's vessel with them. They hoped that when the man awoke he would be able to tell them Mammon's full plan and the where about of the other princes. _


	3. Intro to Angel Shit

**III** Intro to Angel Shit

"And that's basically what happened." Sam finished, turning back to look at John. "So what do you think?" John sat in the back seat in silence contemplating all he heard. Truthfully he didn't know what he thought. All of this was coming at him so fast.

"I umm, well I, it's well, it's well uh very… HOLY SHIT!" The scream caused Dean to swerve a little before hitting the breaks as hard as he could. Sam jerked around gun pointed at the man in the back seat. Dean turned to look back with Ruby's knife at the ready before he relaxed and leaned back into his seat hitting the steering wheel.

"Damn it Cas. What the hell are you doing?" He looked back at the man sitting in the back seat beside John.

Cas looked at Dean a little confused; "What do you mean? You called me didn't you?"

"Yah I called you. Like six hours ago. Damn it Cas why didn't you answer we could've really used you help. We thought John was gonna die!" Castiel looked over at John and nodded slightly, understanding just a little more.

"Right, well I was a little preoccupied." This whole interaction honestly scared the shit out of John. Of course he realised the man sitting next to him was Cas; Sam and Dean's angel friend, but that didn't make his popping up out of nowhere any easier to handle. As Dean continued to yell at Cas about his lack responding and his angel commitments or as Dean put his "douchey angel shit" John got a good look at Cas. He had short brown hair, bright ice blue eyes, and a slight hint of stubble on his chin. He was dressed in a very dark blue suit with a light blue tie with a large trench coat over it all, he seemed very well dressed but at the same time not at all put together, there was an air of chaos about him, not at all like he expected angels to be. He figured they would be all robed in white with golden wings and halos like in all the pictures, but then again people would be more freaked out by a guy with wings and a robe then a blue suit and trench coat.

John was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't hear the angel ask him a question and sat staring at Cas for an embarrassingly long moment before Dean broke his thought. "Hey! John! You okay in there?" Dean waved his arm slightly to gain Johns attention. Hearing Dean's voice John jumped in the back seat and looked towards him.

"Sorry, yes what is it?" He looked at Dean and Sam waiting for one of them to speak but it was Cas who answered;

"As you may have noticed, I am not in the 'normal' angel attire," He put the word normal in to air quotes, slightly rolling his eyes, "If I did show you my true form your eyes would melt out their sockets." He said this with the upmost seriousness. John shuttered and looked over at Dean and Sam whose grimaces told John; Cas wasn't over exaggerating.

"Right", John coughed uncomfortably, "so you can just change into anything you want?"

"Not exactly, we don't change into anything, we take over a body and use it as a host. We are able to do this with any being, human or not, the only difference is that with humans we have to have their full consent before taking control of their bodies." At this Dean snorted;

"It's not like that really stops you though." Though he seemed as though Dean was joking, all three of the men has small grimaces pulled across their faces. From this John picked up that that what Dean had said was not in fact a joke at all.

The silence then continued for exactly two hours, twenty-three minutes and forty-nine seconds, John counted, though the fact that he counted confused him slightly. He never used to care about the exact time it took to do things or little intricacies of any sort, John was a practical man of course but he being exact down to the very second was never something in his nature. This new feeling as he looked back had maintained itself since the very moment he awoke from unconsciousness. His analytical way of looking at thing, and even the fact he used the word analytical for that matter was very new to him. Something was wrong and he could quite put his finger on it.

Starting to get to restless John decided it would be a good idea to try and get some sleep. In an extremely uncomfortable fashion John leant his head against the door, adjusted his body slightly and closed his eyes. After about ten minutes he was fast asleep, noticing this Dean turned to Sam; "Alright so what's the plan?"

Sam cleared his throat and moved in his seat, a little confused; "The plan?" he asked, "what do you mean?"

"For John." Dean answered turning down the radio and lowering his voice so he wouldn't wake John up. "We are we going to take him?"

"We aren't gonna take him with us? I saw how you looked after he got at you, it was pretty bad ass, and if he can do that with a small concussion I'd like to see what he can do."

Cas leaned in towards the front seat and looked at Dean worriedly; "What did he do?" he asked trying examining Dean's face carefully, but Dean shoved him back with his elbow.

"Doesn't matter." He looked at Sam and with a bit of resentment agreed to take John with them. Dean looked back at John, fast asleep in the back seat, "What do we do now?" he said softly into the air, not really expecting anyone to answer but of course Cas did.

"England."


End file.
